


¿Cómo es papá?

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Jamie, Baby Liam, Derek is a soldier, Established Relationship, Implied Mpreg, M/M, sterek all the way
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Háblame de papá. <br/>-¿Quieres que lo haga ahora, Jamie? <br/>-Sí, por favor, háblame de papá antes de dormir, hoy quiero soñar con él. <br/>-Bueno, es  muy inteligente y fuerte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me dio algo por escribir esto, espero que les guste.

-Háblame de papá.

-¿Quieres que lo haga ahora, Jamie?

-Sí, por favor, háblame de papá antes de dormir, hoy quiero soñar con él.

-Bueno, es  muy inteligente y fuerte.

-Eso ya lo sé, quiero saber más de él.

-Su nombre es Derek Hale, tiene cabello negro, ojos azules con dorado y verde, cejas muy pobladas, exactamente como las tuyas, las cejas más expresivas e independientes que he visto nunca, manos grandes, hombros anchos…

-¡No! Quiero saber de papá, quiero saber cómo se siente tener a papá cerca.

-Cómo se siente papá cerca. Bueno, él se siente como la aurora boreal. No. Como la Nebulosa Espacial. Es grande y brillante, imposible de no ver, pero hermoso ¿Sabes?

-Papá es muy guapo.

-Sí, lo es, pero no me refiero a eso. La belleza, Jamie, no está en lo que ves, sino en lo que sientes cuando ves y cuando yo veo a tu papá siento que todo se detiene o que todo dura para siempre, siento que también soy perfecto y…

-¿Te sientes Batman?

-Me siento Batman cuando te veo a ti, hombrecito. Ver a tu papá es diferente, mi corazón se siente muy grande y todo es feliz, todo, todo.

-¿También Iraq?

-También Iraq.

-Entonces deberías ir a Iraq por él y hacerlos sentir feliz, así papá no habría tenido que irse.

-Es… Es una buena idea, Jamie, lo pensaré.

-Pero primero termina de hablarme sobre papá.

-Papá es el sol. No está aquí ahora pero cuando llueve tampoco vemos al sol y está ahí. Así es papá, cuando está presente es imposible ignorarlo, siempre cálido, fuerte, con la sonrisa más  brillante de todas. Tu sonrisa es como la de él.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro que sí, de hecho tú eres idéntico a papá, a excepción del color de piel y en los lunares.

-Papá dice que son lunitas muy pequeñitas, dice que soy una galaxia.

-Bueno, galaxia James Hale Stilinski, es momento de dormir porque mañana hay que despertar temprano.

-¿El tío Jordan volverá con papá?

-No lo sé y no me distraigas porque tú no vas a conducir dos horas para ir a recoger a papá.  Buenas noches, Jamie.

-Papi, ¿Crees que a papá le dé gusto ver a Liam?

-Por supuesto que sí, que no lo haya visto cuando nació no quiere decir que no le de felicidad verlo.

-Qué bueno, porque le dije que papá lo quiere tanto como a mí.

-Papá los adora, no importa dónde está ahora o donde estuvo hace cuatro meses, son lo más importante del mundo para nosotros.

-Liam también quiere a papá y a mí y a ti y al abuelito y al tío Jordan, al tío Jack, el tío Scott, la tía Lydia…

-Lo entiendo, Liam quiere a todo el mundo y tú tienes que dormir.

-¡Yo también los quiero!

-James.

-Ya estoy dormido.

 

 

 

 

-¿Papi?

-¿Sí?

-¿Cuándo papá vuelva dormirá con nosotros?

-Lo hara.

-¿No importa si hablo mucho?

-Créeme, Jamie, a papá no le importa que tanto hables.

-Cuando sea grande quiero enamorarme como tú de papá.

-James.

-Hasta mañana, papi, hasta mañana Liam.

-¡Jamie!

-Lo siento.

-Está bien.

-Sí papá es el sol y tú eres la luna, nosotros somos estrellas. Estoy emocionado por ver a papá y tocar su barba, siempre raspa cuando me da besitos, tal vez no me reconozca ahora que crecí diez centímetros, lo bueno que tengo mi placa de clases, así sabrá que soy yo, pero Liam no tiene una placa, le haré una ¿Papi, puedo hacerle una placa ahora a Liam? ¿Papi ya te dormiste? Bien, hablaré con Liam. ¿Liam estás dormido? Ya quiero que hables pero el abuelito dijo que eres muy joven para hablar, yo digo que cuatro meses es mucho, yo también tengo cuatro y hablo mucho. Cuando seas grande vas a hablar tanto como yo y nadie te ganará, romperemos un record y nos darán un Nobel, no sé qué es pero quiero uno o un Oscar, podemos practicar con los juguetes, el señor León será tu premio y luego el mío. ¿Los dos están dormidos? ¿Me dejaron hablando solo? El papá de Draco se enterará de esto o mejor le diré al tío Jackson, él me deja hablar.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Papá está aquí

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A petición suya y de mis lectores de Wattpad he hecho una segunda parte.  
> Espero que les guste.

Una de las cosas más cansadas de levantarse temprano para Stiles Stilinski es tener que levantar temprano a Stiles Stilinski 2.0, también conocido como James Hale Stilinski. Un niño de cuatro años con TDAH y una gran curiosidad.

Que no es que Stiles se queje porque él mas que nadie ama a ese niño lleno de lunares y pequitas que se esfuerza por reír todos los días a pesar de que es muy obvio que extraña a su padre, al hombre que lo dejó un año atrás porque al gobierno le apetecía que volviera al ejercito justo cuando le dijeron que su segundo hijo estaba a ocho meses de llegar.

Stiles no sólo lo extraña, lo añora. Se deshace cada día por tenerlo cerca, por escuchar su voz y que le diga que se esté quieto porque no lo deja dormir.

Lo extraña y porque lo extraña es que despierta a Jamie antes de lo normal para que se duche mientras él se asegura que Liam luzca más guapo de lo normal porque ese día verán de nuevo a su padre. Stiles nuevamente verá al amor de su vida y quiere que los tres lo vuelvan a conquistar para que nunca más se vuelva a ir.

-Papi -Stiles levanta la mirada de Liam para fijarse en su hijo más grande -Cuando papá llegue, no ahorita, pero cuando ya tenga mucho tiempo aquí, como ocho o nueve ¿Vas a cocinar esa tarta de manzana que me gusta? Porque a papá tambien le va a gustar, le va a gustar mucho, lo sé. Yo lo conozco y sé que la va a querer probar tanto como el abuelo y yo. ¿La vas a hacer, papi?

-Cuando papá esté aquí te haré todas las tartas que quieras -Stiles envolvió a  Liam como un burrito y lo acomodó en medio de la cama-Pero te aseguro que cuando papá esté aquí no te vas a acordar de las tartas.

-Pero, pero -El niño le entregó sus dos zapatitos a Stiles mientras hablaba -Pero si las vas a hacer ¿Verdad? Porqué Liam tambien quiere, él me lo dijo.

-¿Él te lo dijo? -El niño asintió repetidamente -Entonces haremos esa tarta.

Stiles levantó a su hijo mas grande sobre la cama y le acomodó un gorrito sobre su cabello negro. Le puso tres capaz de ropa y luego lo envolvió en su cobijita haciendo otro burrito.

Subirlos al auto no fue tan difícil como esperaba, sobre todo porque Jamie había decidido que ya era un niño grande y subió solito. Llevaba su placa de clases encima de su chaquetita verde y un par de guantios de colores que se retiró para poder tomarse su leche de chocolate. En la segunda hora de camino se quedó dormido alegando que seguiría a Liam en su sueño para que no se lastimara. Stiles no le dijo nada pero esperaba que su hijo pronto entendiera que los sueños cuando estás dormido no se pueden compartir, por eso era mejor la realidad, porque en el mundo real fue donde conoció a su alma gemela.

Tal y como esperaba llegó cinco minutos antes de la hora indicada. Aún así el aeropuerto estaba lleno de personas que igual que ellos iban a recibir a un familiar. Stiles buscó las bancas que estaban mas al frente y se sentó ahí con Liam en sus brazos y Jamie a su lado comentando sobre lo blanco que era el lugar, los olores de las personas y lo nervioso que estaba de ver a su papá de nuevo. No paraba de acomodar su ropa ni de buscar posibles manchas. El niño estaba nervioso y de la misma forma Stiles tampoco podía quedarse quieto.

Cuando pasaron los cinco minutos y ningún avión aterrizaba empezó a ponerse más nervioso. Se acomodó su anillo de matrimonio, le revisó los zapatitos a Liam y peino el cabello de Jamie por enésima vez. Estaba nervioso y un poco aterrado por la ausencia de su esposo.

-¿Son suyos? -Preguntó una señora de canas y arrugas.

-Lo son -respondió Stiles re acomodando a Liam en sus brazos -Él es Liam y él...

-Jamie Hale Stulunsku -Dijo el niño rápidamente -Venimos por papá. Él es el mejor soldado de todos y nos quiere mucho.

-¿De verdad? -El niño asintió -Yo estoy aquí por mi hijo y creo que también es el mejor soldado de todos.

-Ok, lo dejaré que comparta lugar con Papi pops -Jamie se pegó al costado de Stiles -Pero papá es mejor.

La mujer se aguantó la risa.

Fue entonces que anunciaron la llegada del vuelo de los militares. El corazón de Stiles se detuvo y volvió a la marcha demasiado rápido para su gusto.

-Ven aquí, Jamie -Pidió Stiles tomando la mano de su pequeño -No te despegues ¿Está bien?

-Si, papi -El pequeño se acomodó el gorrito y apretó los dedos de Stiles -Liam va a conocer a papá -Murmuró bajito.

Las puertas se abrieron y por ella empezaron a entrar varios soldados de verde. Uno tras otros, rostros que nunca antes había visto pero que le ponían mas nervioso y Liam acababa de despertar.

Decenas de hombres caminaron directamente a sus familias, sus hijos, sus parejas y cuando el niño de lunares iba a preguntar por su padre fue cuando apareció.

A un costado, lo más alejado que podía del resto que podía porque siguen sin gustarle las multitudes,  con la maleta en su mano izquierda y la vista fija en ningún punto porque tambien los estaba buscando.

-¡Papá! -Jamie se soltó de la mano de Stiles y corrió directamente al moreno. Los brazos de Derek levantaron a su hijo en brazos y lo beso al rededor de su carita olvidándose completamente que antes de conocer a Stiles no le gustaban las muestras de afecto en público.

Stiles esperó con la poca paciencia que tenía de pie en el mismo lugar con Liam revolviéndose en sus brazos y su corazón casi atorado en su garganta.

Los pasos se le hicieron malditamente largos y los segundos lentos como caracoles.

Derek estaba igual de alto que siempre, igual de guapo, igual de perfecto que el día en que se fue. Y de la misma manera Stiles tenia ganas de llorar.

Y lo habría hecho si su esposo no hubiera bajado a Jamie de sus brazos para levantarlo a él y besarlo como si el último resquicio de oxígeno estuviera en sus pulmones.

Liam dejó de revolverse y Jamie aplaudió con sus manitas completamente feliz.

-Liam -Murmuró el hombre lobo al devolver al suelo a su pareja -Bebé.

Stiles le entregó al pequeño y levantó a Jamie.

-Los extrañe tanto -Stiles casi quiso fundirse en el abrazo que su esposo le estaba dando a mitad de un aeropuerto lleno de personas.

-Te amo, Derek -Murmuró bajito, uniendo su frente con la de su esposo mientras Jamie le tocaba el mentón y Liam los miraba curioso.

Porque después de un año la familia de nuevo estaba completa y esta vez no se volvería a separar.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Kudos?   
> ¿Comentarios?


End file.
